Angel: Judgment
"Judgment" is the first episode of season two of the supernatural action series Angel and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Lange and written by David Greenwalt and Joss Whedon. It first aired on the WB Network on September 26th, 2000. In this episode, Angel slays a demon which he believes is preparing to attack a pregnant woman, only to discover that the demon was actually the woman's protector. To make restitution, Angel pledges himself to become the woman's new protector. To facilitate this however, Angel must first prove himself to the demonic singer of the Caritas night club, Lorne, by singing karaoke. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 2ADH01. * This is the second and final episode of Angel directed by Michael Lange. He previously directed the season one episode, "Sanctuary". * This is the seventh episode of Angel written or co-written by David Greenwalt. He previously wrote the story treatment for the season one episode, "I've Got You Under My Skin". His next episode is "Dear Boy". * This is the fifth episode of Angel written or co-written by Joss Whedon. He previously wrote the story treatment for the season one episode, "Sanctuary". His next episode is "Waiting in the Wings". * Actor J. August Richards becomes a series regular beginning with this episode. He remains a member of the billed cast throughout the duration of the series. * First appearance of Lorne in the series. He will make recurring appearances throughout season two, and eventually become a series regular. * First appearance of Caritas, the demon night club. * Special guest appearance by Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane. Faith appeared last in the season one episode "Sanctuary". She appears next in "Salvage". * This is the sixth appearance of Lilah Morgan. She previously appeared in "To Shanshu in L.A.". She appears next in "Untouched". * This is the sixth appearance of Lindsey McDonald. He appeared last in "To Shanshu in L.A.". He appears next in "Dear Boy". * This is the third appearance of Darla on Angel and the seventh appearance of the character in total (including flashback scenes). She appeared last at the end of the season one finale, "To Shanshu in L.A.". She appears next in "First Impressions". * This episode aired on the same night as the "Buffy vs. Dracula" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Allusions * The song that Angel sings at Caritas is "Mandy" by Barry Manilow. Though the song was originally composed in 1971 by Scott English and Richard Kerr, American audiences are more familiar with Manilow's 1974 version, which appeared on Barry Manilow II. Angel can also be heard listening to the song in a flashback scene in "Orpheus". Quotes * Cordelia Chase: Cat got your tongue, Merl? * Merl: I don't have a tongue. * Cordelia Chase: Oh. .... * Angelus: You well? * Charles Gunn: Picture of health and harmony. Look at you, dog. You haven't aged a bit. * Angelus: I've got a situation. * Charles Gunn: So much for the small talk. .... * Charles Gunn: He was on our side? * Angelus: Yeah. * Charles Gunn: Well, did you find the scumbag who killed him? * Angelus: I'm the scumbag who killed him. * Charles Gunn: Oh. .... * Lorne: My question first, and answer true, because you know I'll know: Why "Mandy?" * Angelus: Well... I know the words. And, I think it's kinda pretty. * Lorne: And it is, you great big sap! There is not a destroyer of worlds that can argue with Manilow and good for you for fessing up. See also External Links * * * "Judgment" at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category:2000 television episodes